Drago's Bewilderbeast
Drago's Bewilderbeast, is the Bewilderbeast belonging to Drago Bludvist. This dragon had been found as an egg, and literally from the moment it hatched, Drago tortured it into becoming his personal war machine. He is the secondary antagonist of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Now, he is nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction, a tool, and a slave to the villain. The Bewilderbeast also controlled the mind of Toothless, which caused him to kill Stoick, as well as taking over the minds of all the other dragons, except the baby Scuttleclaws. Later, he gave up his status to Toothless, who had proven himself as the new, true Alpha Dragon. Characteristics In comparison to Valka's Bewilderbeast, this individual is dark and looks very menacing, tyrannical and violent. Additionally, he seems restless and being always enraged (the dragon's damaged and rather dirty looks indicate he had been through tough moments). Understandably, his behaviors are unfriendly and destructive, and doesn't care about damaging the crazed person's forces (crushing several of Drago's men's fleets when emerging, and crushing one the war machines). His frills are similar to a dreadlock and are quite different from the other Bewilderbeast seen in the movie. This dusty Bewilderbeast has more elongnated tusks similar to those of mammoths than the whiter individual, with shackles on them that are attached to chains in order to pull Drago's ship. It is natural that his mind is always filled with endless pain, grief, desperation, and mostly abysmal rage to everything including his miserable fate. This anger caused him to target everything may go towards innocent, 'happier' beings especially for other members of his own race that may cause him envy, loathe, and sorrow even worse. Despite being enslaved against his will, the beast seems to seek Drago's approval. Before leaving for Berk the Bewilderbeast calls all dragons to him, once the dragons gather above him, he looks at Drago. Another instance is when the Bewilderbeast encased Hiccup and Toothless in ice, he again looks to his master Drago. This could be due to his traumatic memories and imprinting of fears binding him for such long periods (literally his whole life). History Origins His life has been a full of agony and misfortunes. His pain had started even prior to the birth. Ever since, this Bewilderbeast was literally abused to become a war machine. To the maniac enslaver, the meaning of the existence of the miserable dragon was nothing more than a tool, and the wicked wrongdoer kept 'training' the dragon specialized for combats and war usage for life time. How To Train Your Dragon 2 : "It's a good thing I've brought a challenger." : ―Drago Bludvist The Alpha is first seen being prepared for battle, though its breathing can only be seen. Fishlegs says that perhaps its a Class 5 leviathan. His master, Drago Bludvist, summons him later to battle Valka's Bewilderbeast. He eventually gains the upper hand and murders the Alpha by stabbing him in the stomach, and he immediately takes control of every dragon in the premises, even Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumperare controlled. Drago then orders him to make Toothless kill Hiccup, only for Stoick the Vast to block it and be killed himself. Drago simply smiles, mounts Toothless- who is naturally still incapable of flight on his own- and orders The Alpha and all of the other dragons to go to Berk and finish off the invasion once and for all. When the Alpha reaches Berk, he takes all of the Dragons into his army, and ice blasts the village. Fortunately, the riders are able to return to Berk using the Scuttleclaw infants that were outside the Bewilderbeast's control, with the others distracting the Alpha while Hiccup approached Drago and Toothless. After Hiccup manages to bring Toothless back to himself, the two manage to knock Drago off the Alpha, only to be blasted by the Alpha's ice. As Drago gloats in his victory, however, Toothless breaks the ice as he channels his full power, challenging the Alpha in the final battle. As Toothless blasts the Alpha and roars his defiance, his foe gradually looses his control over the dragons, and they all side with Toothless against the Alpha. After sustaining a barrage of fireblasts from all of Berk's dragons, Toothless then does a critical final blow to the Alpha, which destroys his left tusk, humiliating and defeating him. Knowing he has lost, he and Drago retreat into the ocean, never to be seen again. Abilities and Skill Unlike Valka's Alpha being a kind owner, he was used by Drago as more of weapon to be most powerful dragon of them all and to be the ultimate war machine. Ice Breath: Like the rest of his kind, Drago's Bewilderbeast is capable of breathing a massive wave of ice that leaves behind massive damage upon freezing and hitting it's target, causing massive damage to the Village of Berk. Enhanced Strength: He seems to be stronger than the Bewilderbeast of the Dragon Sanctuary, overpowering the previous Alpha in their battle over control of Valka's rescued dragons. Intelligence and Communication Skill: He was able to understand the noises that Drago was saying to control the certain dragons he wanted like Toothless and Hookfang. He also understood to come out of the water at a specific time. Enhanced Endurance and Stamina: Just like the rest of his kind, this Bewilderbeast is extremely tough, and can withstand most of the attacks that are fired at him. His stamina is very high as he was shown to be able to travel long distance by pulling his master's ships before getting ready to fight off Valka's Bewilderbeast, and was able to swim all the way to Berk after a long battle. He could also take multiple, heavy attacks and could still swim away with little to no exhaustion. Relationships Drago: Ever since he was a hatchling he was trained and abused by his master to become a perfect war machine. Though he is shown to be a lot like his master being pure evil and controlling other dragons to please his master. Although being forced by Drago, he does show to be loyal to him by making him ride on him and saving him from falling from high altitude. It is likely that he only obeys him due to the harsh fathering relationship that he has with Drago. Toothless: Meeting Toothless for the first time he listens to his master to control Toothless to kill his owner Hiccup. Able to have full control over him with no struggle at all but it became unsuccessful to make this mind control Toothless to kill his owner but he kills Stoick instead. After accidentally killing the wrong person, he let Toothless go for short period of time. Then later, he control all the dragons that belongs to Valka's Bewilderbeast to be under controlled by him.Toothless was control once agian that was forced to be ridden by Drago since Toothless was unable to fly. On Berk, He tried his very best to make sure Toothless to be controlled only by himself but failed when his bond of him was broken by Hiccup has made himself shock that he wasnt't able to be successful. So Toothless and his owner fought off Bewilderbeast showing to be very hard agianst the Night Fury small size and incredible speed. He saw his greatest emenies on the ground to freeze them once and for all but failed against the Night Fury making these two challenge each other to become the Alpha, Toothless enhance plasma blast was powerful enough to weaken the old alpha to release all the dragons to Toothless's side showing he is the new alpha. Toothless made all the dragons attack on the evil dragon and later to blast off his tusk.the Evil Bewilderbeast shown to bow for the new alpha then leaves Berk. Against Sora's Team A member of Xehanort's team and partnered with the Red Death.Category:Maleficent's Team Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Dreamworks characters Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Antagonists Category:Slaves Category:Pets Category:Characters